Jermulgraag
( ) was a dragon that lived in eastern Skyrim. Like all the other dragons before the Dragon War he was worshiped by the Atmorans as a god and served loyally under the dragon Alduin. He was killed in 1E 139 by Harald Word-Bringer and other hunters. History Backstory Jermulgraag was one of hundreds of dragons that ruled over the Atmoran people since the Merethic Era. He was considered one of the more dangerous of the dragons, having been high up in their hierarchy. He served under Paarthurnax before the lieutenant defected to the side of the humans during the Dragon War. He didn't follow his former master, Paarthurnax, and instead continued to side with Alduin until his defeat in 1E 0 at the hands of the Tongues. After the Dragon War, Jermulgraag retreated to his temple in the Velothi Mountains and had his cultists lock it until it was discovered in 1E 139. To keep himself alive in all those years he fed off the lifeforce of his cultists using his Thu'um. By the time his temple was discovered by the Atmorans, all his cultists had died and been turned into Draugr. A treasure hunter stumbled onto Jermulgraag's temple in 1E 139. He sneaked inside and stole the dragon claw that opened the entrance. Fearing that the hunter would expose the temple's location to more mortals, Jermulgraag flew after him and killed the hunter in the forest to the north of his temple. However, unbeknownst to Jermulgraag a local hunter saw this and soon spread rumors of the dragon. Ballad of the High King A few weeks after the rumors were spread by the local hunter in Yorgrim, the thane Harald Word-Bringer placed a bounty on the dragon. He gathered hunters with him and led them in search of Jermulgraag. They found what was left of the treasure hunter that the dragon had killed, along with it the Silver Dragon Claw, and followed his trail to the temple. They entered the temple and were met with traps and undead as they searched for the dragon. All the while, Jermulgraag awaited in the crater inside the mountain for them to arrive. The first group of humans entered his sanctum and headed to his altar. Jermulgraag showed himself and laughed at the shock in their faces upon seeing him. One of the humans, Thane Harald himself, spoke to him in the dragon tongue. That surprised Jermulgraag, as he had not expected to encounter a Tongue. Meanwhile another group of humans approached and another Tongue spoke to him in dovahzul. This new human threatened the dragon, which angered him greatly. He called a storm to the crater sanctum to put the humans in their place, but the Tongue answered with a Call Storm of his own. The lightning caused the various humans to scatter. He watched the humans desperately try to dodge the lightning and ineffectively try to attack him. The masked Tongue taunted Jermulgraag, which only made the dragon shout him away with unrelenting force. That Tongue had gotten on his nerve and Jermulgraag took flight to kill the human. A human mage tried to shoot him out of the sky, but it was pointless. However, that proved to be a distraction as a third Tongue shouted him to the ground. Jermulgraag landed and the humans tried to swarm him, but a cultist came to his defense. He didn't know the cultist, but didn't complain when she drew the attention of half the humans. The humans slowly chipped away at the dragon's thick scales, but failed to leave any serious injury on him. They kept shouting at him with Dragonrend, stopping Jermulgraag from taking flight or shouting back. He managed to bite Harald and leave him at death's door as he threw him across the crater. Only the third Tongue and a human warrior stood against him. Alone, the two of them managed to do little against the dragon as it regained its ability to shout and nearly killed both of them. The warrior was shot into the air with a shout and left with dozens of small cuts from the magic wind. The dragon created a magic shield around himself so no further attacks could hurt it. The third Tongue tried to retreat, but as he was running away he was hit with the dragon's thu'um and had his life-force drained. That healed Jermulgraag. Jermulgraag was about to take flight, but the humans regroup and Harald - now fully healed - lead another attack against him. The mage blasted the dragon's magic shield with lightning, destroying it, while the thane and two warriors attacked the dragon with weapons. Jermulgraag's injuries were mounting. Harald kept the dragon from escaping once more and then stabbed the dragon through the chest with his spear. The warriors injured his wing, neck and took out one of his eyes. With the others backing him up, Harald was able to finish the dragon off by stabbing him through the heart with his spear. Jermulgraag let out a final roar before dying in his own temple. Legacy With his death, the cultist retreated and escaped the temple, leaving the humans with Jermulgraag's corpse. They took trophies from their foe, taking claws as well as his head. The dragon's head was paraded across the town of Yorgrim and the city of Vindhelm before being mounted on the wall of the Vindhelm Palace. As the last of his cult, his death marked the extinction of another of the Dragon Cult Remnants. His body was claimed by another of the Remnants and buried in a dragon mound. Personality Jermulgraag, like most of his kind, thought himself a god. He was created by the god of time and it had no hold over him for he was immortal. This fueled his arrogance which led to him refusing to follow the humble Paarthurnax in the aid of the humans. Instead he selfishly clung to his power and fought against the rebel Tongues. His pride was first tested when Alduin was defeated at the hands of the Atmorans. His sense of self-preservation won over his pride and he hid himself in his temple, choosing not to continue the fight against the humans. He cared little about other beings, thinking himself above them all. Which is why he had no qualms with killing his cultists in order to keep himself alive over his century in hiding. Statistics *Attributes: Strength, Endurance *Skills: Master Speech (Thu'um), Master Unarmored (Scales), Master Hand-to-Hand (Teeth, Tail, Claws), Master Survival. *Shouts: Unrelenting Force (Full), Cyclone (Full), Storm Call (Full), Dismay (Full), Essence Rip (Full), Lightning Shield (Full) *Powers: Child of Akatosh (Immortality - Immune to aging and diseases), Dragon's Thu'um (Is able to possess 6 full shouts), The Dov (Has 10x thu'um recovery reduction). *Equipment: Thick green scales, sharp claws and teeth, spiked tail. Trivia *Jermulgraag's name means "Strong Green Easterner" when translated from Dovahzul. *His name was loosely based on Jörmungandr, the World Serpent from Norse mythology. *Dragons don't possess a sex, unlike most animals, as they are timeless beings who do not reproduce. Nonetheless, Jermulgraag, like most other dragons, is considered male by mortals due to how he thinks and behaves. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Tongues